huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Survivor: Malaysia
Survivor: Malaysia is the thirtieth season of Huyopa 2001's Survivor. The season featured 18 castaways, with 9 returning males on one tribe and 9 first-time females on the other. The Sole Survivor was Blue Jay, the third consecutive returning Sole Survivor from Survivor: Worlds Apart and played an impressive and likeable game. He defeated Rock, his ally who made a few enemies, namely Tanya and failed to make as many relationships that Blue Jay did. In the end, Rock was less warmly received by the jury and lost to Blue Jay in a 6-2 vote. Twists/ Changes Battle of the Sexes: The castaways were originally split into male and female tribes and competed against each other. This lasted until the switch on Day 13. Tribe Switch: On Day 13, the castaways were no longer battling the opposite gender and came together. The remaining 14 were split into 2 tribes of 7. Hidden Immunity Idol: A castaway who held the idol was able to remove any votes cast against them. It was eligible until the Final Five. Fire Making Tie-breaker: During the Final Four tribal, Kieron and Cara were tied in votes. Since no-one was willing to change their votes, a fire making tie occured where the first to burn their rope through will make it to the Final Three. As a result, Cara won and advanced to the Final Three. Double Tribal Council: On Day 15, the Penang tribe won immunity and avoided tribal. Langkawi voted out Kimberly as normal, until they were told to vote out one more. Callum was later voted out in the second tribal of the night. Castaways Voting History Notes on Voting History *On Day 12, Cara played a Hidden Immunity Idol for herself which nullified any votes cast against her. She removed a minority of votes meaning the person who had the majority of votes was still voted out. Emma had the majority and was eliminated. *On Day 36, Blue Jay played a Hidden Immunity Idol for himself which nullified any votes cast against him. He removed a minority of votes meaning the person who had the majority of votes was still voted out. Liamm had the majority and became the next member of the jury. *On Day 37, the votes were tied between Cara and Kieron. A revote occurred and only Blue Jay and Rock revoted. The votes remained deadlocked which meant Cara and Kieron had to make fire. Cara won the tiebreaker which meant Kieron was voted out from the game. Trivia *This season is the first to have a Battle of the Sexes twist. Returning males were originally placed on one tribe, while First-Time female players were placed on another. *''Malaysia'' is the third season to include the Final Two to be of the same gender in this case being all male, with the others being Survivor: Cambodia and Survivor: Tocantins. *This is the third consecutive season to have the Sole Survivor be a returning player from Survivor: Worlds Apart, following Derrick winning Survivor: Cambodia and Alexys winning Survivor: Japan. *This is the only season where any use of a Hidden Immunity Idol did not remove majority of the votes when it was used. Blue Jay and Cara only removed a minority of the votes at the tribal council it was played. Category:Seasons